My Song (DinosaurKingRockz Version)
DinosaurKingRockz's music video of My Song from Sing a Song with Pooh Bear. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Lyrics: *(Scene of Bald Mountain from Fantasia) *Rafiki: Everybody has their very own tune. *Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, even Roo. *Max Taylor: Owl and Eeyore harmonize when they croon. *Simba: Even heffalumps and woozles have one too. *Pumbaa: Now, so do you. *(Scene of the Beach from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) *Basil of Baker Street: Suddenly I've got a tune that I'm proud to call my own. *Rex Owen: It's the perfect song to sing when I'm feeling all alone. *Mickey Mouse: Down inside my rumbly tumbly are such amazing things *Baloo: I can't grin and bear them. I just have to share them. *Ord: I have found a happy ditty to whistle night and day. *Petrie: Even clouds up in the sky are too cheerful to be gray. *Nick Wilde: Now I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along. *Po: This feeling inside me is really my song. *Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus: His song. (Buzzing) *Alvin Seville: It's as though someone wrote each note for me. *Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus: This song... (Buzzing) *Marty: Lets me know I can be the me I want to be. *Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus: Be the he he wants to be. *(Dragons Fly Around Emmy and Max) *Artemis: I can see a great big smile. *Iago: And it's right there on my face. *Hamm: I would want to chase my tail. *Scooby Doo: If you had a tail to chase. *Rebecca Cunningham: It's such a bouncy melody it's as though this song had springs. *Fievel: You could say we're hoppy. *Mrs. Brisby: When we sing along. *Donald Duck: Hoppy? *Ash Ketchum: My song. *Snuffy (Sesame Street): Yes, it's his song. *Spongebob: It's as though someone wrote each note for me. *Genie: My song. *Trusty: He means this song. *Dodger: Lets me know I can be the me I want to be. *(Scene from Thumbelina during the song of Follow Your Heart): Now I've got a happy ditty to whistle night and day. *(Scene from Mary Poppins during Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious): Even clouds up in the sky are too cheerful to be gray. *Wreck-It Ralph: And I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along. *Elmo: This feeling inside me is really my song. *Littlefoot: I can't say "Oh bother" when I sing my song. *(Scene from Dumbo at the End of When I See An Elephant Fly): And everyone's happy when I sing my song. Gallery: Bald Mountain.jpg|Opening Scene Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Everybody has their very own tune. Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, even Roo. Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Owl and Eeyore harmonize when they croon. Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Even heffalumps and woozles have one too. Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Now, so do you. Beach Scene.jpg|Another Scene Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Suddenly I've got a tune that I'm proud to call my own. Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|It's the perfect song to sing when I'm feeling all alone. Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Down inside my rumbly tumbly are such amazing things Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|I can't grin and bear them. I just have to share them. Ord.jpg|I have found a happy ditty to whistle night and day. Petrie in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Even clouds up in the sky are too cheerful to be gray. Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Now I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along. Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|This feeling inside me is really my song. Sailor Moon-1.jpg|His song. (Buzzing) Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|It's as though someone wrote each note for me. Sailor Mars-0.jpg|This song... (Buzzing) Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Lets me know I can be the me I want to be. Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Be the he he wants to be. Emmy and Max.jpg|(Dragons Fly Around Emmy and Max) Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|I can see a great big smile. Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|And it's right there on my face. Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|I would want to chase my tail. Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|If you had a tail to chase. Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|It's such a bouncy melody it's as though this song had springs. Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|You could say we're hoppy. Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|When we sing along. Donald Duck in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Hoppy? Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|My song. Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg|Yes, it's his song. Category:Music videos Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Winnie the Pooh Music Videos